when the sands dyed red
by dyedredinblood
Summary: what was the first step that caused him to leave what was it that caused him to abadon his own village in favor of the akatsuki instead? Who was the person known as Sasori, how did his life begin, and were did it end? how come the sands dyed red?
1. the story told the different eyes

Disclaimer - I own nothing all rights go to individual owners

When the Sands Dyed Red

Introduction -

The Story told through different eyes

With every good story there must be a beginning, and with every beginning there has to be an end.

Whatever happens in the middle is completely up to you and is solely optional. For it doesn't matter what you do, or how you live your life as your fate is already pre determined by the instances that take place before it.

There is one person who knows this better than most and goes by the name of Sasori. Though most know him as Sasori of the red sands .

None, however, know how he obtained such a name or what drove him to leave his village and become a rogue shinobi in the first place. Nor, do they even acquire to know , and they can't say they care to either.

His family name has been long lost and forgotten, and there are no records to show that he once ever existed in the first place,

Only the people alive at the time know of his legend, and only the ones that continue to pass it down the generations keep it alive, but all written records of his life as a shinobi or otherwise has been erased completely from existence .

Leaving not so much as a trace. As they had all but burned in a mysterious fire started after the sudden disappearance of the 3rd kazekage.

Logical reason states that these two events had to be connected in some way and yet nothing could be found or saved among the charred remains, and so the case was dropped as just that an unsolvable mystery. Much alike to Sasori's own life and also his disappearance.

What was the first step that pushed him to leave , that caused him to abandon his own village in favor of the Akatsuki instead.

Who was the person known as Sasori, how did his life begin, and were did it end?

These questions left much to be answered and no answers themselves, until now that is. And only with the resurfacing of old documents long thought to be lost forever as burned remains can the answers finally be found as it was discovered they were never burnt in the first place but stolen instead, and with this discovery let me try and fill in the gaps of his story, his life and also his death.


	2. a birth of a scorpion

When the Sand's Dyed Red

Chapter 1 - A birth of a scorpion

A cloaked figure clad in all white moved soundlessly across the desert sands of the seemingly deserted village. As the hot and fierce winds whipped across his face, burning his flesh as it did. The small sand granules soon found their way to his eyes leaving a stinging sensation behind and making his eyes water slightly. He stopped in his track fully aware that there was no one around, mainly due to the searing heat, and the high speed winds. It was in fact not a pleasant day to be out side and he had to wonder himself what he was doing out here, when everyone else had taken the hint and stayed inside. Were it was at least a bit cooler, though still hot in it's own right but normal enough for Suna anyway. He looked up towards were the sun was positioned in the bright blue sky. Bringing his arm up slightly to rest over his eyes as to shield them from the blinding light .The sun appeared blurry and he could swear he saw the heat waves in the air. He sighed, there were literally no clouds out today, and non it seemed were going to appear anytime soon. So their was nothing to block the hurtful suns rays making it all the hotter. Well, he had better get going he decided after a short while. After all there was a reason why he had ventured out here in the first place, And that reason was a few blocks ahead. So he continued on his way making sure to pick up the pace to make up for the lost time. It was, after all an emergency, and so he left just as he came, soundlessly.

After what felt like hours of walking he had finally come to a stop in front of a small quaint house. Flower boxes situated on the windows and a welcome matt placed promptly on the door step giving it a very hospitable look. He stared at it a few minutes before slowly making his way up the steps that led to the door, but before he had made it up even one, the door was loudly and forcefully opened crashing against the opposite wall. As the man cloaked in white looked on unsympathetically at an old aging woman behind the door. "where have you been I sent for you hours ago!" she screamed furiously but in a slightly humorous way. As the man started climbing the three steps once again as he tried to explain himself. "ah, that well you see I kind of took the time to admire the beautiful scenery of today in the form of" but before he could even finish he was being yanked into the house by his arm. "I don't care were you've been just get in here and do your job" she said as he was left wondering why she had even asked in the first place. "ah.. Well yes" he started as he took of his cloak hanging it up gently on a near by coat rack before straightening his clothes, and continuing. "I must say though I was quite surprised to find out that my former mentor and one of the best med nin's of our village needed help delivering one child I find it hard to believe."

"yeah well, I'd rather not be the one delivering said child" she started as she crossed her arms and looked away tapping her foot slightly on the hard floor." I'd rather be of use helping the mother by comforting and instructing her especially since the child we speak of is my own flesh and blood, much rather spend the time enjoying it with the rest of the family."

"hm. I see"

" anyway we don't have time for this" she hurriedly interjected " I did all I can to relieve the pain and try to prolong labor, but there is only so much one person can do especially given the circumstances. "

"ah, yes lead me to the patient then" even though he said this he had already started making his way down the hall and to presumably the living room were he had heard soft pants and grunts of pain along with comforting words being whispered. Chiyo, as the old lady was called stalked silently behind him hands at her side as they made they're way to the room. He first took note of the rearranged furniture and the bad taste of the room over all. Before moving his eyes over to the young lady sprawled on the floor towels lay under her as who he assumed was her husband knelt beside her holding her hand soothingly. Her face was drenched in sweat, from the heat, or the pain was unknown as her face only showed slight discomfort and not at all looked like someone that was about to give birth. He slowly made his way over to her kneeling right next to her husband but in a more polite and humble way knowing perfectly well that all eyes were on him. As he reached into his pockets and pulled out two white gloves before placing them on slowly one at a time. He reached out and hovered his hands over the woman's impregnated stomach an inch or so away from the flesh before focusing his chakra to his hands making them glow an eerie green before he closed his eyes in concentration as he searched for what he was looking for. Images made their way through out his brain as his eyes still covered seemed to roam across the pictures that flowed to his brain moving his hands across the stomach as he did so. before promptly opening them startling the two beside him while the other one located behind the man or the doctor as he now could be known rested easily against the door frame, arms crossed and looking on unperturbed. He removed his hands from their position before speaking. "well, the baby is doing fine and it looks like your fully dilated… so if you're ready we shall begin" taking the two nods he received as a go ahead he positioned himself in between her legs which were spread wide giving enough room for the doctor to do as he needed. Chiyo by this time removed herself from the door frame and sat in the position he had just before occupied kneeling in a similar way. He sighed "okay then, on the count of three, push" she nodded at the instruction still trying to hide the pain she now undoubtedly was in. he could tell she was a strong willed and proud woman refusing to show pain even in her most weakest of state. He must say it was pretty impressive. "Okay 1...2.….3 push" "uaghh" was the only response to come from the woman as her eyes were sealed in pain and as her grasp on her husband's hand tightened, if it hurt he didn't say anything about it as the black haired woman bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood as she tried to suppress the pain, and after t a few what seemed like hours the head could finally be seen indicating the hardest part was almost over as he decided to announce his discovery like any good doctor, "I can see the head" was all that he said and it came out in a very monotonous way. And as it started to reveal itself he grasped it by the shoulders before once again flowing chakra to his hands making the babe slide out much easier acting as a sort of lubricant for it. One last short grunt of pain was all that it took for the baby to fully come out. The doctor catching it before bringing it up to his chest and swiftly cutting the umbilical cord successfully separating it from his mother. He then took one of the towels located nearby and slightly soaked it into the tub of water that was brought over by Chiyo earlier in the process. The baby crying all the while. He Made quick haste of cleaning up the baby, and what he took notice of first was the dark red hair that already started growing on top of his mostly bald head he couldn't help but describe it as being the same color of freshly fallen blood, and this for some reason greatly disturbed him. He was bought out of his musings as he once again noticed the stares on him he quickly gave the newly born baby , wrapped up now in alight blue blanket, to the father before silently making his way out. Not even waiting for a thank you or goodbye as he knew Chiyo could now take care of the rest. As he slowly disappeared into the now setting sun.

Mean while the newly announced father was staring gently down at his son, a smile on both of their faces as the baby had stopped crying a little while earlier. Noticing the mother of the child staring fondly at the two of them, his smile grew. He leant over as to show her their new baby as she slowly sat up. A smile displayed on her face as she gently took her child from the dad sitting up even more to get comfortable. "now, what shall we call you" she said mostly to herself still to intent to look away from the baby. "you mean you don't even have an idea: Chiyo interjected. The only answer came from a short shake of her head. Her hair falling over her shoulders. As she took in the features of her child. Beautiful, striking brown eyes with almost a tint of red mixed in, a little shade darker than his vibrant crimson hair a shade darker than his father's, and milky gorgeous pale skin, and yet nothing came to her. That is before she had noticed that he was no longer smiling at her self but at her necklace. A silver pendent of a scorpion. A smile over came her face as the child reached for it, his small chubby hands curling around the jewelry, pulling lightly on it. "I know" she finally said attracting the attention of the two other occupants of the room "your name, it shall be… Sasori." and as she saw those big eyes sparkle with life she knew it had been the right choice.

And so Sasori of the red sand was born


End file.
